Blanco sobre Negro y Viceversa
by NaYmCo
Summary: ¿Cómo diferenciarías qué es el bien y qué es el mal? Para Nanoha, esta pregunta y un millón más comenzarán a tener sentido, en el momento en que sus ojos se crucen con los de Fate Testarossa. AU NanoFate
1. Curiosidad

_**Notas de autor:**__ Bueno, como casi siempre, generalmente no comienzo un fic por las notas de autor, sino más bien que suelo terminarlas. Pero para ser el primer capítulo querría simplemente saludar a toda la gente que realmente, y después de tantas cosas, sigue pendiente de que un día vuelva a ser la que era antes como escritora. Sinceramente, no lo sé. Ni idea de si volveré a ser la misma, ya que creo que cuando una persona cambia, es complicado que vuelva en algún momento ser la misma. _

_No obstante, no creo que pueda emular exactamente a mi yo anterior, esa que escribía por los codos y no miraba otra cosa que no fuera el Word. Después de mucho tiempo escribiendo fics algo decepcionantes para mi gusto, quisiera aclarar antes de nada algo referente a esto último: _

_Antes de comenzar un fic, un escritor o al menos a mí me suele pasar, tiene una especie de chispa que es la que hace que la inspiración se eleve a lo más alto y haga que no pares de escribir hasta saciar tu mente creativa. Por ende, en esos momentos escribes sobre lo que quiera que tengas en la cabeza y no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea esa. En mi caso personal, si empiezo un fic y no lo termino, es que probablemente no lo haga jamás, por varias razones; no me parece que sea lo suficientemente bueno; o no me parece que tenga tanta inspiración como creía desde un principio para llevarlo hasta su fin. Debido a esto, pasa lo que tengo ahora mismo en mi canal de FF, que tengo varias historias que aún no he acabado y es probable que nunca pueda hacerlo. _

_Aclaro esto por el hecho, no de que la historia que comience ahora, la vaya a abandonar, sino para que podáis entender que si dejo de escribir y me distraigo, es posible que me cueste mucho acabarla y hasta inclusive, tenga un final forzado. _

_En ningún momento es mi intención de que esto ocurra, pero por último he sentido que igual escribir realmente no era lo mío y lo he ido dejando. No he estado muy contenta de lo que hice hasta ahora con las historias que empecé y que lo más seguro no termine. Tan sólo quería explicarles esto y de esa forma, comprendan que no puedo complacer sino a mi cabeza que es la que generalmente me domina y me dice 'Tú, ahora escribirás esto' sí, mi cabeza me habla así, la confianza da asco xd._

_Sólo espero que esta vez no me falten las ganas y las fuerzas que ahora tengo y que he intentado retrasar lo máximo posible para cogerla con más ganas. La historia aparentemente no es que pase de una historia común y corriente, puede que piensen eso pero, lo que si será es real. Es algo que puede pasarle a muchas personas. Por eso creo que aunque sea una historia bastante normalita, igual les puede acabar gustando tanto o más que cualquiera de los otros fics famosos que he escrito._

_Ahora les dejo con ella, no sin antes desearles que disfruten de ésta. Saludos._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Negro sobre Blanco y Viceversa <strong>_

_Por NaYmCo_

_**1.- Curiosidad**_

La lluvia golpeaba suavemente los cristales del coche de mi padre. Hacía ya varias horas, que habíamos salido de mi ciudad natal para llegar a un destino, que posiblemente, cambiaría toda mi vida.

El parabrisas con aquel sonido tan característico anunciaba que las finas gotas que caían del cielo, se iban volviendo a cada kilómetro más y más densas. Por motivos de trabajo, mi padre y toda mi familia, viajábamos para empezar una nueva vida en una ciudad que se encontraba a mucha más distancia de la mía, de lo que realmente hubiera deseado. Tras nosotros, un enorme camión con tráiler, nos seguía desde que salimos. En éste había unas letras en rojo bajo el fondo blanco metálico que formaba la parte de atrás de aquel armatoste con ruedas. Todas nuestras posesiones, muebles, y objetos personales, iban dentro empaquetadas debidamente.

Nerviosa, y con ganas de llegar, nos adentramos en la que seguramente, sería a partir de ahora el lugar donde viviríamos. Los edificios eran enormes y en ese momento pensé, ¿es posible que vivamos en un piso y no una casa como hasta ahora? Así que como no sabía, pregunté a mi madre que se encontraba en la parte delantera del coche familiar, justo al lado de mi padre que suavemente sostenía el volante dejándose llevar por aquella vía ancha y larga.

"¿Vamos a vivir aquí?"- Preguntó mi hermana Miyuki, antes de que yo dijera exactamente lo mismo.

"No viviré en medio de una ciudad, me niego rotundamente"- Comentó mi hermano mayor con algo de desánimo en su voz.

Mi madre volteó medio cuerpo para intentar mirarnos a los tres lo más de frente que el cinturón de seguridad le dejaba. Luego arqueó sus labios hacia arriba en forma de sonrisa.

"En realidad, no viviremos en la ciudad sino en una residencia cercana"- Dijo con entusiasmo.

Mis hermanos suspiraron fuertemente al unísono, agradeciendo que el cambio no fuera tan extremadamente radical como creían. Aunque dada la situación, el lugar iba a dar igual, porque en realidad todo iba a ser nuevo. Con tristeza volví a voltear para mirar la lluvia golpear en mi ventana, cuando mi padre detuvo el coche en un semáforo. Estábamos ya fuera de la ciudad desde hacía algo menos de un minuto. En realidad él sólo seguía la ruta del GPS que le indicaba por donde tomar y cuál era el camino más rápido. Cosa que no me extrañaba en absoluto, dado que llevábamos toda la noche viajando y aunque todos estábamos algo cansados, él seguramente lo estaría mucho más, ya que había llevado el coche todo el tiempo.

Por el ventanal del lado donde yo me encontraba y parados con un semáforo en rojo, observé un gran parque, que parecía más un bosque. Era realmente grande con mucho césped y árboles por todos lados. Aunque en esos momentos no se encontraba mucha gente pasando por ahí, dada la lluvia que caía. La verdad pensé que en qué momento para llegar a ese sitio con la que estaba cayendo. Generalmente no me molesta la lluvia, incluso me gusta, pero gracias a ella, no podía ver qué tal era el ambiente de aquella zona. No sabría definir si era una residencia de viviendas o un pueblo, ya que me parecía mucho más grande de lo que imaginé en un principio. Además había muchas pequeñas tiendas, algún que otro pequeño supermercado e inclusive algunos kioscos de periódicos. Finalmente mi padre giró en el siguiente cruce y un poco más adelante, paró el coche frente a una casa, que tras los cristales llenos de gotas de agua, no se podía diferenciar en gran medida.

Mi madre fue la primera en abrir la puerta del auto y entro esa pequeña brisa a humedad y tierra mojada que tanto me gustó siempre. La verdad acababa de comenzar el otoño y las primeras lluvias ya se habían apresurado en llegar.

El verano había acabado y con él, todo lo que significaba, las vacaciones, el sol y la playa ya no serían visitadas hasta el siguiente año. Recuerdo que sabiendo de la mudanza aquel fue el último que pasé con mis amigos de la infancia, y que extrañaría demasiado a partir de ahora.

"Es enorme"- Comentó Kyouya mientras observaba la formidable casa.

Mi hermano, generalmente no era una persona muy impresionable, así que realmente debía ser un sitio hermoso. Para ese momento, y por suerte, la lluvia se había detenido. Salí del vehículo y al ponerme de pie no pude evitar desperezarme un poco, por el cansancio del viaje.

Miré absorta el lugar que a partir de ahora llamaría mi nuevo hogar. Era una casa realmente preciosa, muy al estilo de los Takamachi sin duda, y además, eso era lo que ponía en una placa justo en la entrada. 'Hogar de los Takamachi'.

El camión hizo su entrada, aparcando justo delante de nosotros. Los peones bajaron para comenzar la descarga de los muebles. Mi madre comenzó a dirigirles ocupándose del mobiliario. Mi padre llego a la puerta principal y la abrió. Los tres corrimos escaleras arriba como si fuéramos niños pequeños para elegir el mejor juguete.

No era un juguete en este caso, más bien lo que sería a partir de ahora, nuestra nueva habitación. Después de observar durante un momento, elegí la última del largo pasillo. No había mucha diferencia en cuanto a espacio, ya que eran bastante grandes y luminosas.

Lo que me llamó de aquella particularmente, era el árbol que había justo frente a mi ventana. Recuerdo que era muy parecido a la anterior habitación. Tomé aquello como una revelación y espere y desee que lo pasara tan bien como lo había pasado en la otra casa.

Después de varias horas y de desempacar las maletas y varias cajas, podía decirse que el aspecto del sitio no distaba muy diferente a la habitación de mi vida anterior.

Con cansancio me dejé caer en la cama y recordé que al día siguiente comenzarían las clases. Un nuevo instituto, donde en realidad no conocía a nadie. Aquello hizo que mi estómago de retorciera y los nervios afloraran. Después de tantas horas de viaje, lo había olvidado por completo.

Me preguntaba cómo serían mis compañeros y a quién conocería. Quienes serían mis nuevos amigos y muchas más cosas. Estaba entre emocionada y agotada.

Después de eso recordé también que tendría que tirar la basura, así que pensé que ya que estaba, no vendría mal dar una pequeña vuelta para visitar el barrio.

A diferencia de la ciudad, allí no había edificios demasiado altos, y puede que la única casa más alta fuera el propio instituto, donde al día siguiente me tocaría conocer por dentro. Las casas eran todas muy diferentes entre sí, y tan sólo una me pareció algo diferente. Posiblemente era la más grande de todas aquellas, incluso más que la de mis padres. Se veía bien cuidada y con un bonito jardín, con rosales florecidos. La verdad me pareció un lugar hermoso.

Me di una vuelta más y luego me encaminé hasta mi nueva casa. Y en el siguiente cruce, me apareció repentinamente un muchacho sobre una bicicleta que, iba demasiado rápido. Éste en un intento de no arrollarme se desvió con demasiada fuerza y acabó cayendo al suelo. Del susto me quedé sentada y con la respiración más que alterada.

El joven chico, era rubio y con el pelo largo, llevaba gafas y a pesar de que se golpeó en la rodilla, se levantó rápidamente a comprobar si yo estaba bien.

"¡Dios mío!"- Exclamó corriendo donde yo y agachándose.- "¿Te encuentras bien?"- preguntó asustado.

Yo me había quedado blanca y apenas comenzaba de nuevo mi corazón a bombear sangre.

"S… Sí."- Contesté aún afectada.- "Estoy bien, Nyahaha."- Reí suavemente.

El muchacho me ayudo a ponerme en pie y fue cuando vi su rodilla algo moreteada por el golpe.

"¿Y tú, te encuentras bien?"- Dije mientras señalaba su pierna.

Él la miró y luego volvió a observarme. Sonrió y pasó una mano por su cabeza a modo de restarle importancia.

"No es nada… en realidad ya estoy algo acostumbrado a este tipo de tortazos."- Comentó aun riendo. -"Mi nombre es Yuuno Scrya."- El chico de ojos verdes volvió a sonreír.

"Oh, yo soy Nanoha Takamachi, es un placer aunque nos conociéramos de un modo tan repentino."- Le imité con una amplia mueca.

Comenzamos a caminar, hablando un poco más y me acabé enterando de que él también iba a ir al mismo instituto que yo. Así que decidimos quedar para ir juntos y así que no me pareciera tan brusco llegar sola a un sitio desconocido.

"¿Y qué tal es la gente de allí?"- Comenté divertida.

Él se volvió a rascar la cabeza un momento, tal vez pensando un poco.

"Pues la verdad, no sé si me tocará con la misma gente del año pasado, pero por lo general, es un instituto como cualquier otro. Lo único que yo veo un poco fuera de lugar es algún que otro gamberro, pero supongo que en todos lados hay de esos."- Dijo cambiando un poco el tono al terminar la frase.

Le iba a preguntar pero ya estaba frente a mi casa y mi madre se asomó en ese momento para llamarme a cenar. Así que nos despedimos para vernos al día siguiente.

Lo único que me preguntaba esa noche, incluso después de apagar la luz, es a qué se referiría Yuuno-kun, con eso de que hubieran gamberros. Además su voz cambió en ese momento.

La verdad es que la curiosidad podría decirse que mató al gato, pero lo que no tenía idea es de lo que me iba a encontrar al día siguiente.

**~o~**

De repente me encontraba esa mañana corriendo como loca por toda la casa. No encontraba nada y eso que lo intenté dejar todo preparado justo, para que eso no ocurriera. Tanto me retrasé, que se me hizo tarde y tuve que salir con una tostada en la boca, para no hacer esperar a mi compañero.

Por fin, y ya en las puertas de lo que sería mi nueva vida escolar, me encontré con una gran cantidad de estudiantes corriendo, saludando seguramente a sus amigos de otros años e incluso, a algunos simplemente parados cerca de la puerta principal.

Como yo era nueva, según me comentó Yuuno-kun, lo mejor era que fuera a dirección para ver en qué clase me pondrían.

Después de que una amable profesora me atendiera, y yo le comentara, miró el registro de alumnos y sonrió.

La mujer de larga melena y ojos verdes, me observó un momento.

"Así que tú eres Takamachi-san"- Comentó risueña.

Tenía en una mano un bolígrafo y en la otra un café, que probablemente le habían traído. Estaba de pie tras un mostrador con los codos apoyados en él y después de pensar un poco, se alzó y caminó unos pasos hasta estar justo frente a mí.

"De acuerdo, creo que yo seré tu profesora de aquí en adelante, así que me presentaré."- Dijo con una voz alegre y una sonrisa. -"Mi nombre es Lindy Harlaown, y seré tu tutora todo este curso."- Terminó diciendo.

Finalmente, y con la misma alegría del momento, me dio un pequeño plano de donde se encontraba mi aula. Me comentó por último que simplemente esperara fuera para que me pudiera presentar ante los demás compañeros.

Contenta, salí mucho más tranquila de allí, y poco después estaba delante de un montón de chicos y chicas de mi misma edad, que permanecían sentados mientras la profesora me presentaba.

Y justo cuando, se supone me tocaba hablar a mí, la puerta de la sala se abrió bruscamente. Sin siquiera tocar o pedir permiso, entró una chica, alta de largo cabello rubio y ojos algo peculiares. Por un momento me pareció un vampiro porque estaba muy pálida.

Llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca que soltó al suelo y lo pisó para apagarlo. Sentí como el corazón y el pecho se me encogía cuando esa persona se me quedó mirando fijamente.

El ambiente paso de cálido y alegre a pesado y cargado. Era como si toda la clase sintiera lo mismo que yo al ver a esa persona. Con la misma desfachatez, y arrastrando los pies, se sentó en la primera mesa que encontró.

La profesora se quedó tan paralizada como nosotros. Pero ésta intentó tomar las riendas del asunto.

"¡Fate Testarossa!"- Dijo severamente a la chica que no hacía más de un minuto, había entrado en aquella clase como si fuera su casa.-"Hágame el favor, de cerrar la puerta y limpiar lo que ha ensuciado, ahora mismo."- terminó diciendo, con voz demandante.

La nombrada tan sólo la miró, con esos ojos profundos que hasta podría decirse que daban verdadero miedo.

La chica además iba con ropa de calle. Ni tan siquiera llevaba el uniforme y no tenía pinta de querer llevarlo. Vestía pantalón y camisa negras, esta última prenda la llevaba por fuera y algo desabrochada, dejando ver una camiseta también del mismo color debajo. Además, llevaba una especie de botas militares que aparentaban pesar muchísimo, medio desatadas.

Tanto ella, como la profesora se mantuvieron por un momento en silencio, hasta que ésta volvió a reclamarle. Hastiada, se levantó y fue directamente hasta donde yo me encontraba.

Su mirada turbia y encendida en rabia observó a nuestra tutora, que juraría que por un momento pareció estremecerse.

Después de aquello, Fate Testarossa, tomó la colilla del suelo y la tiro a la papelera, posteriormente salió del aula y al cerrar la puerta el pequeño cristal de ésta se quebró. En realidad no parecía importarle demasiado faltar a clase, porque poco después en el recreo, la volví a ver.

Me estaba dando una vuelta por el lugar con mi nuevo amigo Yuuno-kun. En esta ocasión, la vi al lado un chico moreno de rodillas en el suelo. Me quedé perpleja al darme cuenta, de que el muchacho estaba siendo golpeado por otros dos que imagino, estaban bajo el mando de aquella rubia con cara de pocos amigos. Yuuno-kun, intentó jalarme del brazo para que siguiera.

"Nanoha…"- Susurró. -"No mires por favor, o será peor."

La voz de aquel muchacho rubio sonó entrecortada y temblorosa. Parecía muy nervioso, como si no fuera la primera vez que veía algo semejante. ¿Esto era lo que él llamaba ser gamberros?

Fate Testarossa se volvió a mirarme, y de nuevo por mucho que Yuuno-kun tiró de mí para que me moviera y siguiera caminando, fue imposible. Sinceramente me había quedado paralizada. Los otros dos chicos que la acompañaban, dejaron caer al muchacho moreno al suelo, con gran cantidad de golpes. Tomaron algo de su bolsillo que le entregaron a la chica de ojos carmesí. Ésta caminó despacio hacia mí. Sus botas arrastraban por la grava y tan sólo ese sonido, hacían que me temblara el cuerpo.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una cajetilla de tabaco. Se puso un cigarrillo en la boca y lo prendió, sin dejar de mirarme. Tomó una bocanada y se paró justo a pocos centímetros de mi cara. Soltó todo el humo en mi cara y mi reacción fue la de toser. Tomó aquel veneno entre sus dedos y continuó mirándome fijamente.

El corazón me palpitaba en los oídos y mi respiración era cada vez más entrecortada.

"Lo… lo sentimos mucho. No… no era nuestra intención mirar.".- Dijo Yuuno-kun, que para mi sorpresa estaba casi rogándole.

La chica siguió fumando tranquilamente, y luego miró a uno de aquellos chicos que no tenía una pinta mucho mejor que ella. Éste automáticamente, agarró a Yuuno-kun del brazo.

Mi amigo empezó a balbucear sin comprensión, imagino que debido al miedo. Fate Testarossa se volvió y tomó al chico rubio por el cuello.

Debía hacer algo, no podía permitir que su destino fuera como el muchacho que ahora yacía en el suelo o tal vez incluso peor.

La rubia que hasta ahora, había permanecido en silencio, por primera vez habló.

"Escúchame, pingajo."- le dijo en un tono cruel y déspota.- "Espero que no se te ocurra decir nada de lo que has visto aquí, o no vivirás para contarlo otro día." - Terminó sentenciando con una voz ahora mucho más ronca.

"¡Suéltale!"- Grité casi sin control de lo que hacía. Algo de lo que probablemente me arrepentiría.

Sorprendida, Fate Testarossa le asestó un golpe en el estómago a Yuuno-kun con su rodilla derecha. Luego de dejarlo caer al suelo se volvió hacia mí.

Se acercó a mi oído tanto que notaba el calor de su aliento en él.

"No te creas que esto es un cuento de hadas. No va a aparecer ningún príncipe azul que te salve, niña de papá."- Susurró gravemente y con un tono cargado de ira.

Aunque, estaba temblando y mi cuerpo apenas reaccionaba, al ver a mi amigo en el suelo sin parar de toser, dejé de nuevo que toda mi rabia se acumulara en mi mano, para acabar volteando su cara con una torta.

"Jamás… nunca se te ocurra creer que puedes hablarme como te plazca, Fate Testarossa."- dije con furia.

El cachete de la rubia se había quedado colorado y ésta me miró fijamente de nuevo. Sonrió cínicamente. Y tomó mi cara con una de sus manos.

"Así que nos ha salido revoltosa."- Musitó entre una leve risa.

Luego hizo algo que de verdad sí que nunca había pensado que pasaría. Pudo haberme pegado, o empujado o cualquiera de las cosas violentas que ahora mismo se me pasaban por la cabeza. Pero no, en vez de eso, Fate Testarossa acercó sus labios a los míos y me beso con fuerza.

Por un momento pensé que aquello tan sólo era una pesadilla y además de las malas. Sentí el sabor a tabaco y sus labios. Al sostenerme tan fuerte por la cara me era imposible apartarme, pero no por eso me iba a quedar quieta. Comencé a golpearle en el pecho para que me soltara.

Luego bruscamente me empujó contra la pared, he hizo un gesto con la cabeza a sus otros dos 'colegas'. Finalmente se fueron y por fin pude recuperar los latidos de mi corazón. Tomé aire y luego fui hasta donde se encontraba Yuuno-kun que seguía en el suelo.

Pude haberme imaginado, mil formas de haber llegado a este instituto, pero jamás pensé que sería tal y como pasó. Ayudé a mi amigo a ponerse en pie y este aun tosiendo me comentó cosas sobre ella.

"Nanoha, nunca se te ocurra volver a hacer lo que hiciste si quieres contarlo."- Dijo consternado. -"Jamás y nunca vuelvas a pararte, te lo estoy diciendo en serio, ni tan siquiera los profesores son capaces de hacerle frente. Tan sólo la tutora ha sido capaz de mantenerla a raya pero le ha llevado muchos dolores de cabeza."- Terminó contando.

"¿Cómo demonios dejan que alguien así esté aquí?"- Pregunté ingenua.

"Digamos que la herencia de Fate Testarossa, les dejó un buen pellizco y por ende, no es tan fácil sacarla de aquí sin más."- Suspiró mientras se sentaba despacio y yo miraba si el otro chico estaba consciente.- "Es curioso como su hermana gemela es todo lo contrario a ella."

"¿Tiene una hermana gemela? ¿Y dónde está?"- Insistí.

"Pues, es posible que en otra aula o tal vez hoy no pudo asistir. La verdad no lo sé."- su voz parecía más que sincera.

El otro muchacho al final despertó y le ayudamos a ir a la enfermería. Su excusa fue que se había caído, aunque la mujer que le atendió no parecía muy convencida.

Ya con la caída del sol, y después de despedirme de Yuuno-kun, que me acompañó hasta mi casa, noté una sensación extraña tras de mí.

Me quedé totalmente en blanco, cuando me giré para ver la cara de la persona que había sido dueña de mis pensamientos desde el momento en que la vi por primera vez. Preguntas como qué hace ella aquí y cómo sabe dónde vivo, no creo que fueran contestadas. Más después de ver cómo me miraba.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?"- De nuevo sin controlar mis palabras, tapé mi boca. Para no acabar soltando alguna burrada más.

"En realidad, vivo cerca. Así que mi sorpresa es mayor que la tuya."- Contestó en un tono un poco más jovial de como la había conocido.

Es curioso que, a pesar de todo lo que me hizo horas antes en el instituto. De sus amenazas, y su forma de mirar, ahora sus ojos eran realmente profundos. Podría decir que incluso, muy en el fondo, había un atisbo de tristeza. De enorme desesperación. Como si estuviera gritando en silencio.

"¿Por qué me besaste?"- Volví a soltar sin pensar, pero esta vez sin arrepentirme de nada.

Ella sonrió levemente.

"¿No es lógico? Eres preciosa."- Susurró casi en mi oído.

Me sonrojé violentamente y bajé la mirada. No sabía por qué demonios me había contestado así. Sin duda esta persona, no es para nada predecible, pensé.

Volví a mirar cuando comenzó a caminar con esa lentitud que ya parecía característica en ella. Sus manos las llevaba en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y de nuevo, un cigarrillo en su boca.

Iba a reaccionar o intentar contradecirle pero antes de que pudiera un ruido de motor me hizo volverme a mirar. Observé por un momento una pequeña motocicleta con dos personas en ella, que pararon justo donde Fate Testarossa estaba.

Parecían conocerse por cómo se saludaron. La persona de atrás, que además era una chica, se bajó y se abrazó a la rubia. La muchacha que se bajó era bajita y con el pelo por el cuello, castaño oscuro. Llevaba unas tirillas de colores en dos pechones cogidos.

Para mi sorpresa a mí no era a la única a la que besaba, pues también lo hizo con aquella chica. Sólo que mucho más suave y hasta podría decir morboso. Sin esperarlo me sonrojé notoriamente, cuando se me ocurrió pensar en sus labios.

La otra persona de la moto se despidió dejando a estas dos a solas. Parecía que tenían una especie de tonteo entre ellas. Y por un momento juraría que la rubia se me había quedado mirando con una sonrisa implacable a la vez que abrazaba a su compañera. Esta última finalmente tomó su mano y comenzaron a caminar.

Mi pregunta era, dónde iban a ir a estas horas. Calle abajo y ya casi entrada la noche. La curiosidad mato al gato Nanoha, me dije.

Miré el reloj de mi móvil y vi que aún faltaría una hora para la cena. Mi curiosidad sin duda era más fuerte que otra cosa. Ya me inventaría cualquier excusa por llegar tarde a mi casa. Ahora sólo deseaba seguirlas un momento y lo más increíble, es que ni sabía por qué.

Dejé que se alejaran a una distancia prudente para que no pensaran que iba tras ellas. Las seguí por varias calles hasta que de repente me encontré delante del parque, que justo había visto el día que llegué a esta ciudad.

Se adentraron en el como si lo conocieran de toda la vida. Esta vez y para disimular un poco más comencé a esconderme tras algunos arbustos. Sinceramente, parecía una locura lo que estaba haciendo. Mas aquello no hacía sino impulsarme cada vez para saber a dónde iban.

Después de varios minutos, por fin pararon y se sentaron en un banco. La castaña se sentó sobre Fate Testarossa y comenzaron a besarse sin parar. De nuevo me veía totalmente sonrojada al ver como sus labios lentamente se unían y hasta podía percibir el juego de sus lenguas.

Aquello no cabía duda que parecía irreal. Ellas no aparentaban mucha más edad de la que yo pudiera tener. Después de un rato de manoseos mutuos, La castaña también encendió un cigarrillo y estuvieron hablando durante un rato. Me acabé agachando casi en el suelo sin mirar, pensando de qué estarían hablando, cuando escuché como una rama se rompía a mi espalda.

Me quedé paralizada hasta que escuche una suave voz tras de mí.

"Muy bien espía, ¿qué rayos quieres?"- preguntó aquella suave voz, que más bien parecía burlona.

No sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué les iba a decir? ¿Eh tan sólo miraba, no os preocupéis vosotras a lo vuestro?

Me giré lentamente para encontrarme unos zapatos, y recorriendo la pequeña estatura de su cuerpo, alcancé a observarle la cara. La castaña, parecía bastante tranquila, mientras observaba como yo pasaba la mayor vergüenza de mi vida.

Se mantenía en una posición de espera, con un brazo levantado sosteniendo el cigarrillo que hacía poco había visto como encendía.

"Bueno, ¿vas a levantarte o te vas a quedar ahí por siempre?"- Inquirió.

Decidí que no me iba a quedar en esa situación toda la vida. Así que no me quedó de otra que ponerme en pie. Mas no estaba muy segura aún de qué demonios contestarle.

"¿Así que te gusta ver como dos chicas se besan? Qué morbosa eres, ¿no?"- Me miraba con aquellos ojos azules tan profundos como los de la rubia, pero mucho más alegres.

"Yo…"- ¿Y qué más podría decir? No tenía ni idea.

"Vaya… que original tu respuesta."- La voz burlona de aquella chica se apagó para pasar a ser algo más sarcástica.

"Hayate… déjala."- Soltó desde el banco en el que permanecía sentada, la rubia.

"¿No quieres que le patee el trasero? Por menos de esto has mandado a gente al hospital." – Comentó a la ligera, como si no fuera importante.

Aquello hizo que mi corazón se parara en seco y mis manos comenzaran a temblar. Mis ojos creo que aún no habían salido de su asombro. ¿En qué momento se dieron cuenta de que yo estaba mirándolas? Tal vez lo supieron todo el tiempo o tal vez sólo desde hacía poco.

La castaña volvió de nuevo al banco, casi que obedeciendo lo que Fate Testarossa le había dicho. Y un segundo después varias motocicletas pararon justo donde ellas estaban. No me había dado tiempo siquiera de darme la vuelta, cuando sentí que me agarraban por ambos brazos y me arrastraban hasta donde estaban la castaña y la rubia.

Demonios, ¿de dónde había salido tanta gente? Para mayor sorpresa, no parecían para nada amistosos. Casi me lanzaron al banco en el que parece, me había quedado pegada. Sorprendida, noté una fría mano sosteniendo la mía. Miré a la castaña que me agarró suavemente.

Ella hizo un pequeño gesto para que me calmara, pues parece que algo iba a pasar.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya…"- Dijo uno de aquellos chicos que se bajó de una de las motocicletas.- "Miren a quién tenemos aquí."- Soltó con una sonrisa sarcástica. –"Así que a pesar de que te dije, que mi hermana no iba a volver a verte, de nuevo las veo juntas, y no sólo eso, sino que además, la compartes con ésta otra."- Sentenció aquel chico con cara de malas pulgas.

Tenía una cicatriz horrenda en la cara que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo. Por increíble que pareciera aquel chico tenía los mismos ojos azules que la castaña que aun sostenía mi mano.

"La verdad, me da lo mismo lo que me digas, ya sabes que no suelo pedir permiso para tomar lo que desee."- Dijo Fate Testarossa que se levantó al tiempo y encaró con ojos de ira a aquel muchacho.

Su contrincante no parecía temerle cuando sacó de su chaqueta una navaja, demasiado grande para mi gusto.

"¿Aún deseas que te iguale la cara, Keiko?" – Dijo la rubia sin inmutarse, y ni tan siquiera parpadear.

Al parecer aquel comentario no le sentó nada bien, porque le puso la navaja en el cuello. Horrorizada, observaba la situación que parecía salir de una película de gangsters.

La rubia comenzó a carcajearse del muchacho que parecía cada vez más molesto.

"Sabes qué pasaría si llegaras a hacer lo que piensas, ¿verdad?"- Musitó la chica de ojos carmesí.

Era curioso que aunque la situación era del todo espeluznante, La castaña se mantuviera con total tranquilidad ante todo aquello y no parece que le asustara en absoluto que a su 'novia' o lo que fuera, la estuvieran amenazando de semejante forma.

Finalmente el chico bajó el arma e hizo un gesto a uno de sus 'amigos'. De repente, me encontré yo misma con la misma navaja en el cuello y los ojos de Fate Testarossa mirándome fijamente. Su cara ahora había cambiado y ya no era pasible sino más bien de sorpresa.

Por algún motivo que desconocía ella era intocable. La castaña se supone era hermana de él así que dudo que la amenazara de muerte pero yo no era nadie. Estaba temblando y fue cuando me acordé, 'La curiosidad mató al gato'

Por dios, tan sólo tenía quince años y tenía una vida por delante. No me podía creer que por seguir a alguien llegara a estar en esta situación. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué pensar, ni qué decir. En esos momentos me había quedado tan pálida que creo que la rubia se dio cuenta.

Mi destino ahora estaba en tus manos, Fate Testarossa.


	2. Preguntas

_**Notas de autor:**__ ¡Mi teclado me está volviendo loca! En fin, aparte de esto, quisiera agradecer a toda la gente que ha comentado en el capítulo anterior. La verdad que pensé que no gustaría tanto el fic, pero sinceramente, aunque así fuera lo iba a seguir escribiendo. Esta vez creo que no dejaré que nada me detenga. Hay una persona en concreto que me escribió un comentario bastante corto y directo; en él ponía que el fic estaba bien escrito pero que carecía de sentimientos. _

_Debo reconocer que cuando lo leí me entristeció un poco, pero más tarde comencé a pensar que si le parecía que no tenía sentimiento alguno, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que lo que trato de expresar en esta historia, puedan sentirla de tal forma que consiga poner los pelos de punta._

_Hacer llorar, reír y desear a todos y cada una de las personas que lean este fic ahora mismo es mi labor, no sin antes hacerme llorar, reír y desear a mí primero, pues creo que si yo no lo siento, nadie lo hará. Así que mi querida amiga 'Sora' que es como se puso de nombre, tan sólo te pido que sigas con la historia y no la dejes. Quién sabe si al final, logro que cambies de opinión._

_Por otro lado un saludo a toda la comunidad de Mangateca, a los que les agradezco sinceramente que aún sigan leyéndome, y me sigan dando una oportunidad de demostrar qué tal valgo para esto. De todo corazón gracias. _

_Y ahora les deseo buena lectura y espero que lo pasen bien. Saludos._

* * *

><p><strong>Blanco sobre Negro y Viceversa.<strong>

Por NaYmCo

**2. Preguntas.**

El frío y afilado objeto con el que estaba siendo amenazada, había dejado a la rubia tan sorprendida como a mí. Es ese momento me maldije un millón de veces por haber estado en un mal lugar a una mala hora. Miraba fijamente a Fate Testarossa que seguía inmóvil y con los ojos llenos de sorpresa. Pero… sin más aquella expresión repentinamente, se borró de ellos. A cambio se volvieron mucho más oscuros y podría decir sombríos.

Por mi mente pasaron mil cosas para terminar en la conclusión de que, por mucho que yo piense qué pasará, y aunque la conozca de tan sólo un día, sé de sobra que jamás hará lo que creo que debería hacer.

Así que a lo mejor mi captor acababa rebanándome el cuello y ella simplemente no haría nada. Pero en ese momento fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y luego marchara muy deprisa. Fate Testarossa ocultó su mano derecha en su espalda, como si sacara algo. Así fue, y lo que hizo sí que realmente no era de una persona previsible. Si ya teníamos todos cara de impacto, con aquello se nos quedó la cara más pálida y blanca que se pueda ver jamás.

La rubia había sacado una pistola, no conozco mucho las armas de fuego, pero era pequeña, aunque igualmente muy potente. La firmeza con la que la tomaba no era desde luego la misma que la del chico, que me amenazaba a mí con la navaja, ya que éste comenzó a temblar.

Imagino que Fate Testarossa era temeraria, pero con una pistola seguro que mucho más. Tal vez por eso el muchacho, que en un principio se le veía seguro de sí mismo, ahora parecía una damisela en apuros.

Lo más sorprendente para mí, no fue que sacara un arma de fuego sino a quién acabó apuntando con ella. La castaña que había permanecido todo este tiempo sentada, al verse encañonada por la rubia, se puso en pie. Sus ojos tenían una mezcla entre asombro y miedo.

Yo por mi parte, estaba aterrorizada. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba sin poder controlarlo y hasta la vista comenzaba a nublarse. Sin poder gritar o expresarme de un modo verbal, sentí que mis lágrimas bajaban, cuando su sabor salado llego a mis labios.

Fate Testarossa a pesar de que apuntaba a la de menor estatura y que no comprendía bien cómo podía hacerlo, me observaba fijamente y yo no podía para de llorar.

El chico tras de mí, me agarró del pelo y comenzó a sacudirme la cabeza para que dejara de gemir. Sentía como si el mundo se estuviera acabando y todo lo que veía era ese rojo de los ojos que la rubia me procesaba.

Sentí que la culpa al fin y al cabo era toda mía, ya que realmente, de no haber estado allí, ella no tendría ahora que apuntar a su amiga, o novia o lo que fuera. Ahora mismo estaba perdida recordando casi toda mi vida.

Sentí aquella afilada arma clavarse un poco más y algo húmedo bajar por mi cuello. Cada vez me agarraba con más fuerza, más y más amenazante. Lo peor era el terrible silencio, ninguno abría la boca. Sólo se miraban unos a otros. Hayate alternaba la mirada entre Fate Testarossa y el que parecía ser su hermano.

"No creo que lo hagas"- Rompió el silencio mi captor.-"No eres capaz."-Sentenció.

Fate Testarossa sin pensarlo dos veces quitó el seguro del arma. Ese sonido cargando la bala en la recamara, paralizó al chico.

"¿Quieres comprobarlo?"- Contestó desafiante.

"Está bien… está bien, Fate-chan. De acuerdo tú ganas."- Habló la castaña, levantando las manos en son de paz.-"Keiko-kun, me iré contigo ahora mismo. Suelta a esa chica y vámonos."- Dijo finalmente dirigiéndose a él.

¿Por qué? Pensé…

Mi captor quitó su arma de mi cuello y me empujó sobre el banco. Totalmente asustada me encogí, como si aquello me fuera a salvar. Nunca en mi vida había pasado tanto miedo.

La rubia por su parte, volvió a poner el seguro a la pistola y dejó de apuntar a la castaña. Ésta se quedó un momento mirándola y luego se giró al que parecía ser su hermano. De nuevo el estruendo de aquellas motocicletas, llenaron de sonido el parque.

Sin comprender nada, La castaña subió a la moto del que fue mi captor y con un acelerón de aquel potente motor, desaparecieron. Otra vez se hizo el silencio. Fate Testarossa aún sostenía la pistola y yo seguía encogida en el banco.

Sinceramente, no sabía qué hacer. Pensé que se iría y me dejaría sola. Otra vez la rubia me sorprendió. Guardó el arma de nuevo a su espalda y se sentó a mi lado. Suspiró fuertemente y me miró.

"Supongo que preguntarte si estás bien, sería una tontería."- Comentó seria. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas. Parecía estar meditando.

Yo aún no podía pronunciar palabra y lo único en lo que pensaba era en la mirada que tenía cuando apuntaba con la pistola a la castaña.

"Siento que hayas tenido que ser testigo de algo así."- Dijo en un susurro.

Se removió en su sitio y se giró para encararme. Sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón y me lo ofreció. Su mirada, había cambiado totalmente. Ahora me observaba con tristeza en sus ojos. Tímidamente, tomé aquello que me ofrecía y me sequé las lágrimas que aún bajaban por mis mejillas.

"Tienes un pequeño corte en el cuello."- Murmuró al tiempo que se acercó a ver si era profundo.

Colocó la mano para que yo le devolviera la prenda blanca, y la puso en la herida para hacer presión en ella.

"No tiene buena pinta, tal vez debería llevarte a mi casa y curártela."- Expuso tomando mi mano para que siguiera haciendo fuerza en el corte.

Lo único que pude hacer era asentir con la cabeza, pues mi cuerpo aún temblaba recordando todo aquello. Sentí que todo había pasado demasiado rápido y a la vez, se me había hecho eterno. Sin duda una situación demasiado compleja para alguien como yo.

Mas sin embargo, para Fate Testarossa no parecía ser nada nuevo. No había perdido los nervios en ningún momento, y podría decirse que probablemente era algo que le pasaba a diario. Ojalá pudiera hablar en estos momentos. Seguramente le preguntaría que había sido todo aquello y por qué apuntó a la castaña. La verdad, creo que le haría muchas preguntas. Pero las palabras se ahogaban en mi garganta y me era imposible formar una frase coherente.

Por otro lado, creo que tampoco me respondería. Siendo como era ella o por lo poco que había visto hasta ahora, era una chica directa y de pocas palabras.

Caminamos despacio y parecía que el fresco aire y el movimiento, comenzaron a relajarme. Hasta me hizo gracia ver a la rubia caminando delante de mí con aquellas botas desabrochadas y prácticamente arrastrando al suelo.

Pude haber hecho un sinfín de preguntas, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa para romper el silencio.

"¿Por qué te gustan esas botas?- Dije en un hilo de voz.

Escuchaba el sonido de éstas y luego se detuvo. Se giró a mirarme un momento.

"No creas que por lo que ha pasado, ahora vamos a ser amigas. Aunque quisiera no podríamos serlo."- Comentó seria.

¡Por supuesto que no! Yo era la que menos la quería de amiga y menos ahora.

"De ninguna manera desearía ser tu amiga."- Terminé contestando.

Por un momento juraría que la vi hacer una mueca de burla.

Más adelante y en mi misma calle, Fate Testarossa paró frente a una verja que abrió. Era la casa que había visto el día anterior, la de los rosales. En la vida pensé que alguien como ella viviera en un lugar así. Luego recordé que Yuuno-kun me había comentado, que Fate Testarossa tenía una gemela que era totalmente contraria a ella.

La pensada abrió la puerta principal, con sorpresa. Más cuando me vio allí, justo al lado de su hermana. Curiosamente y a pesar del enorme parecido, su hermana tenía una expresión muy diferente. Cuando la vi no sabía bien qué pensar.

"Fate, llegas muy tarde, cada día…"- Habló la otra rubia en forma de reproche.

La nombrada ni tan siquiera la miró y entró sin más en la casa. Su hermana se me quedó mirando totalmente muda. Su rostro era la clara imagen de un interrogante.

Todo este tiempo había estado con aquel pañuelo presionando el corte. Un pequeño hilo de sangre aún bajaba por él. La hermana de Fate Testarossa me miró un segundo.

"Fate… ya metiste en tus líos a esta chica, ¿verdad?"- vociferó con enfado.

Luego me tomó de la mano y prácticamente me llevó a rastras hasta la cocina. Yo tan sólo me apresuraba intentando coger su paso, y mirando lo enorme de esa casa. Nada más entrar había un espacio para dejar los zapatos, que casi no me da tiempo a quitarme dado que aquella rubia mal humorada, no hacía sino tirar de mí. Luego me llevo casi a rastras por lo que parecía el salón.

Para terminar en la cocina, donde la otra rubia, estaba sentada con un plato de comida delante. Comía casi sin pensar y masticaba despacio. A esa mujer no había nada que la pudiera sorprender. Además miraba a un punto fijo imaginario mientras se metía los palillos con pedazos, de lo que parecía ser, pescado en la boca.

Su hermano a grito pelado le lanzaba una tras otra, millones de preguntas. A ella simplemente era como si no la escuchara y no estuviera allí.

Se limpió con una servilleta y paró de comer un momento.

"Ella es Alicia, mi hermana. Como puedes ver, no para de hablar."- Terminó diciendo y de nuevo reanudo lo que hacía.

Aquello parecía que puso aún peor a su hermana, porque en ese momento sí que hasta yo tuve que ignorar que no existía. Después de un rato, la rubia que estaba de pie, al no recibir respuestas de ningún tipo, se fue indignada, farfullando escaleras arriba.

De nuevo a solas con Fate Testarossa. Ésta prendió un cigarrillo y me miró. Más bien miró mi herida. Se levantó y abrió un mueble de la cocina. Sacó una caja con una pequeña cruz roja en ella, y rebuscó dentro.

Sacó algunas gasas y cinta. Unas tijeras y alguna que otra cosa más.

"Tu hermana es una persona… totalmente diferente a ti, ¿no?"- Pregunté con un poco de burla.

Ella me miró a los ojos y por primera vez una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. No sabía por qué aquel gesto aceleró mi corazón como jamás había sentido. Por otro lado, su cercanía era para ponerse nervioso. Estaba curando mi herida y sentía su calor a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

De nuevo un silencio algo incómodo se formó. Hasta que una voz suave lo rompió.

"Con esto debería cerrarse y curarse. Tan sólo cambia la gasa todos los días." – Comentó casi en un susurro cerca de mi oído.

Aquello, no sabía por qué me estremeció aún más.

Sabía que no conocía a esa persona en absoluto y en ese momento, me pregunté si alguna vez alguien la había conocido en algún momento. Realmente era tan seria y misteriosa y su comportamiento a la vez, tan calmado que daba realmente miedo.

Pero por qué me sentía así cada vez que la tenía tan cerca. He tenido muchos amigos a lo largo de mi vida que se han acercado incluso más a mí, y ninguno me hizo dar un vuelco el estómago. Mas ella, no sabía que tenía pero el simple tacto de sus dedos en mi cuello me quemaban, era como caer en un abismo.

Como si algo me estuviera tragando y no supiera como salir. Y cuando la miré directamente a sus ojos, esos de color carmesí, de color sangre un enorme dolor se apretó en mi pecho. Sinceramente no podría describir la sensación.

Después me tocaba llegar a mi casa, y ponerles a mis padres mil excusas de donde había estado y que hacía con una herida en el cuello. Yo, que siempre había sido sincera con mi familia, me veía mintiendo y por alguna razón, sabía, que esa no sería la única vez.

Después de una buena bronca por parte de mis padres, me fui a la cama, porque realmente estaba agotada. De pensar, pero más de sentir. Fue cuando comencé ya con más calma, a analizar toda la situación. Pero había algo que no lograba comprender, y era ¿por qué apuntó Fate Testarossa con aquella arma, a la castaña? Durante horas, di vueltas en la cama sin poder pegar ojo. Cuando el cansancio por fin se había apoderado de mí, y estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, me di cuenta de algo.

Al final de todo eso, Fate Testarossa me había defendido a pesar de que yo era una verdadera desconocida… ¿por qué?

**~ o ~**

Había pasado una semana después de todo aquello y apenas me había cruzado con la rubia de ojos carmesí.

Después de responder, durante toda la semana, a un millón de personas, lo que me sucedió en el cuello, que en realidad era todo una mentira, por fin parecía que empezó la calma. Mas no entiendo bien qué fue lo que me estaba pasando. Seguía con tantas preguntas en mi cabeza y aun así, mi corazón tuvo tiempo de exaltarse de una forma que no podía controlar por mucho que quisiera.

Ella estaba simplemente sentada, en el césped que había al lado del campo de atletismo. Esta vez, iba con una especie de camisa verde oscura, con unos galones. Era una prenda aparentemente militar.

Definitivamente Fate Testarossa no era persona de seguir ninguna regla, o tal vez sólo se guiaba por las suyas propias. Y quería, armarme de valor y acercarme. Quería saber, y preguntarle por qué. ¿Cuál fue el motivo de apuntar a su amiga sólo para salvarme a mí? La semana entera esa pregunta me había mortificado. Yo no era nadie, no era nada. Pero esa pregunta no me iba a dejar ya. Y sabía que ella nunca me respondería, al igual que no respondería a las miradas que ahora mismo me alcanzaban.

¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Qué es lo que me dice con esos ojos? Esos ojos tan rojos como un atardecer. No sólo misteriosos, sino tristes y profundos. Dolía, dolía demasiado mirarlos.

Mi mano paró en mi pecho y se apretó contra él. Y como una fugaz imagen, recordé que mis labios habían probado los suyos y de repente, y sin sentido, los deseaba. Los deseaba tanto que me iba a volver loca. Pero no era capaz de levantarme. Las fuerzas en mis piernas me faltaban, porque realmente allí donde estaba sentada, con un árbol de sombra, mi cuerpo temblaba.

Y ella, tan sólo me miraba.

Tan distante, tan diferente.

Lo más curioso es que yo por mucho que quería, no podía dejar de observarla. Algo dentro de mí me decía que no dejara de hacerlo. Y fue cuando ella se puso en pie. Se acercó a mí y con su usual silencio, hizo un gesto con su mano.

En ese momento ya estaba perdida, mi corazón iba desbocado y deseando su tacto. Tan sólo que me tocara era como viajar a cualquier universo y lo más increíble era… que nunca pensé que una persona lograría hacerme sentir así. Y deseaba ir con ella, a donde quisiera que fuera.

Pero desperté de ese sueño. Pronto me di cuenta de que lo que estaba sintiendo, era también lo más duro de sobre llevar que nunca había vivido. Era tan abrumador como devastador.

"Me gustaría que dieras un paseo conmigo." – Me dijo.

Su voz era seria y tan misteriosa como su mirada. Pensé qué podría querer de mí. Hace una semana me lo había dejado bien claro. Jamás podríamos ser amigas, y aunque yo dije que tampoco lo deseaba, sabía que dentro de mí era lo único que ansiaba.

Yuuno-kun, que hasta ese momento estaba a mi lado, hablando de algo que ya ni recuerdo, se había quedado blanco. Y al mirar a mí alrededor, me di cuenta de que no sólo él era el único que observaba con asombro, como aquella rubia me ofrecía su mano para ponerme en pie.

Al instante, olvidé todo para apoyarme en su mano y salir de allí lo antes posible. Y el dolor… mi pecho comenzó a pesar a cada paso que daba. De nuevo ella delante de mí y yo esperando a saber qué era lo que pasaría esta vez, y si de nuevo serían un mar de preguntas las que me surgirían.

Fue cuando me fijé en su pelo. Su hermoso cabello danzaba suelto y jugando con la brisa fresca del atardecer. Me di cuenta de que aun ella sostenía mi mano. Su calor envolvía la mía como si fuera un guante. Ese cálido tacto, se iba fundiendo y recorría como calambres todo mi cuerpo. La pregunta sobre todas las que me había hecho desde el día que la conocí, por encima de todas era… ¿qué me está pasando?

"Nanoha… así era como te llamabas, ¿no?"- Preguntó aún de espaldas.

Me sonrojé violentamente, cuando ella paró en seco y se giró para encararme. Supongo que esperaba una respuesta mas yo realmente, era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Bajé la cabeza un momento y luego volví a mirar esos profundos ojos. Asentí con la cabeza, porque en verdad, que más podía decir.

"Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa, aunque sé que ya lo sabes. Tan sólo llámame Fate."-Susurró cerca de mi oído.

Ni sabía en qué momento se había acercado tanto. Y otra vez ese dolor. Mezclado con su aroma, con el perfume de su largo cabello. Era tan oscura y misteriosa que no sabía qué era lo que me estaba llevando a su camino. Mas lo había hecho. Había conseguido que tan sólo pudiera mirarla a ella y que el mundo entero desapareciera.

"Tú…"- Agité mi cabeza quitando cada pensamiento que estaba sintiendo.-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"- Terminé diciendo, en el tono más borde que lograba encontrar entre mis múltiples reflexiones.

Aquella rubia me sonrió un momento y luego continuó caminando. Sin darme cuenta, hacía rato que habíamos salido del recinto del instituto. Estaba tan ciega que ni me percaté de ese detalle. Tal vez a ella no le importaban sus estudios, pero a mí la verdad es que sí.

Me perdería casi todas las clases de la tarde, por intentar saber qué era lo que buscaba de mí. Al fin y al cabo, ella lo dijo. No podíamos ser amigas, aunque no sé en realidad en qué sentido y por qué.

Y no sabía por qué esa simple frase, el sólo pensarla me hacía daño. Ni siquiera sé que es lo que me está pasando, y tantas preguntas acabarán por matarme sino muero antes por ir con ella.

De nuevo en el parque, paró y encendió otro cigarrillo más.

"Me puedes decir, ¿qué hacemos aquí?"- Dije con severidad, como si le estuviera ordenando contestarme.

"Fate…"- Respondió ella.

"¿Cómo?"- Pregunté sin comprender.

"Mi nombre es Fate, te dije que me llamaras así… Nanoha."- explicó.

Mi nombre en sus labios era tan embriagador escucharlo, con esa voz que podría seducir a una hormiga. Y mi maldito corazón cada vez estaba más y más acelerado.

"¿Fa… Fate-chan?"- Pronuncié.

Ella sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. El miedo me invadía a la vez que muchos más sentimientos. Realmente Tenía miedo.

Aquella semana, no me había quedado precisamente quieta. Era tal el desconcierto que tenía dentro de mí, que comencé a investigar cosas de ella. Creía que no encontraría nada, pero para mi sorpresa, Yuuno-kun, parecía saber muchas cosas de ella y de su familia.

Después de pasar muchas horas insistiéndole por fin, me contó todo lo que sabía de ella. Supongo que mi curiosidad de nuevo hizo mella en el asunto. Quise saber más de lo que sabía y al final, en el momento en el que ahora la tenía delante de mí, me era imposible borrar de mi mente todo lo que averigüé.

Según Yuuno-kun hace mucho tiempo, Fate-chan y su hermana Alicia-chan, vivían con sus padres. Debido a un desconocido accidente ellas se quedaron huérfanas. Al parecer fue algún problema entre mafias. Todo aquello sinceramente me sonaba a una película. Mas la persona que me lo contaba, no lo pronunció en broma, precisamente. Su padre siempre dijo que se dedicaba a los negocios, pero todo el mundo sabía que era el jefe de la mafia de aquella ciudad. Los Testarossa, que era como se hacían llamar, debido a su apellido, se dedicaban a toda clase de tráfico ilegal. Drogas, armas, y más cosas que por mi perplejidad, no logré comprender.

Se supo que el supuesto accidente de sus padres, no fue otra cosa que una bomba de tiempo puesta en su vehículo. En ese momento él, su esposa Precia Testarossa, y sus dos hijas, iban a pasar un domingo en el cine. Por algún motivo que Signum desconoce, Fate-chan y Alicia-chan, no subieron ese día al vehículo. Esa parte Yuuno-kun no la sabía.

Alicia-chan, quedó tan impactada que acabó demente. Al parecer ella no ve la realidad tal y como es, e imaginariamente, inventa que vive una vida normal y corriente, cuando en la puerta de su habitación prácticamente viven dos guardas, que la vigilan continuamente. También un equipo médico y un despliegue de todo tipo de soldados de élite, que en realidad no son sino simples mafiosos como los padres de Fate-chan, vivían en el sótano cuidando de las dos.

Las niñas, aún tenían nueve años cuando todo esto pasó. Así que por el momento el mando de toda la banda, lo tomó Signum, el brazo derecho del padre de Fate-chan. Pero ella, estaba aprendiendo rápido a manejar todo tipo de situaciones. Seguirían con su trabajo habitual, lo cual me parecía una locura.

Fate Testarossa, sería la líder de toda esa banda de asesinos, porque estaba claro que no tenían otro nombre.

La parte más espantosa fue la gente que puso la bomba en el coche de sus padres. De su gran facción nació otra, que eran los que nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con las decisiones que se tomaban, ya que querían sacar más dinero con el 'negocio'. Esta otra facción se hizo llamar los Yagami.

Algunos de ellos, fueron los que conocí aquella noche. No sólo eso, sino que Hayate, la castaña, era la hija del jefe de esa banda. Hayate, nunca ha estado de acuerdo en ir contra los Testarossa.

Las bandas funcionan como si fueran una gran familia, de ahí que el chico de la moto, reclamara a Hayate como su hermana, aunque en realidad no la era y pese al parecido de sus ojos. Simplemente es la hija del jefe que por algún motivo, no quería pertenecer a esa familia. Ya que aun siendo pequeña, ella junto con Fate-chan y Alicia-chan, jugaban juntas y eran amigas de toda la vida.

La tristeza comenzó a invadirme cuando me enteré de que Alicia-chan, dentro de su extraña locura, tenía tendencias suicidas y Fate-chan, ya no sólo tendría que ocuparse de todo en un futuro no muy lejano, sino también de cuidar de su hermana, que era tan frágil como una luz que se quiebra poco a poco.

Tal vez, el comportamiento de Fate-chan, se debía a todo eso, ya que era una gran responsabilidad heredar todo el imperio que su padre había construido.

"Yuuno-kun, ¿cómo demonios sabes todo esto?"- Pregunté asombrada.

Él se puso aún mucho más serio de lo que estaba. Su hermano mayor, estaba metido en todo eso y su nombre era Keiko.

Casi me puse de pie al escuchar ese nombre. Su hermano se fugó de casa a los quince años, para pertenecer al bando de los Yagami. Dejó a su hermano prácticamente sólo porque aquel chico rubio de ojos verdes en realidad ante su hermano, era un debilucho que no merecía ser de su familia.

La madre de Yuuno-kun, trabajaba siempre fuera y por ende, todo el tiempo estaba solo. Su hermano Keiko, era lo único que tenía. Finalmente, éste se fue dejándole en total soledad.

Por ese motivo, ahora temblaba frente a aquella mujer de pelo rubio, que me miraba con una media sonrisa. Mi mano aún sostenida por la suya comenzaba a temblar.

Y su sola presencia me estaba hipnotizando.

"Nanoha… prométeme que jamás cederás a ella. Es una mala persona, tanto ella como mi hermano, han sido crueles y déspotas con todo el mundo. Por favor, no te dejes llevar a su terreno. "- La voz de Yuuno-kun retumbó en ese momento en mi cabeza. Aquello fue lo último que me dijo después de que me lo contara todo.

Sin darme cuenta, estaba casi rompiendo una promesa, y yo no sabía si podría pararlo.

Realmente… yo creo que, después de toda esta semana, viéndola pasar por mi lado. De las miradas, de los latidos de mi corazón, del miedo que me producía al tiempo que parecía derribar absolutamente todas las reflexiones que juntaba en mi cabeza, para estar en su contra y así fuera más fácil para mí alejarme de ella. A pesar de todo aquello, tan sólo su presencia era capaz de tirar por el suelo, todo lo que yo intentaba levantar.

"¿Por qué?"- Pregunté sin pensar.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué?"- Contestó ella.

"¿Por qué me has traído aquí? Tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver. No hay nada que nos una."- Aclaré con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

Sentía que si la seguía observando ya no podría tener control sobre mí misma.

"Te lo dije, tan sólo me apetecía pasear contigo."- Dijo mientras se aproximó una vez más.-"Realmente me pareces una chica preciosa."-Susurró suavemente en mi oído.

Intenté mantenerme firme y ella pareció que lo había notado.

"Quería saber, si lo que ocurrió la otra noche, lo habías comentado con alguien… ¿tal vez con tu amigo Yuuno?"-Explicó volviendo a ponerse a una distancia normal y con un tono de voz algo amenazante.

Aquello me hizo temblar de verdad. Pues claro que se lo había comentado, él era mi amigo, y para que me contara su historia le tuve que decir aquello, porque sino, no le hubiera convencido.

"No."- Dije rotundamente.

Era lógico que no se lo dijera. Ella me miró un momento, pensativa. Pasó la mano por su barbilla y su rostro se oscureció.

Sin más me agarró del cuello y me empujó contra un árbol que había tras de mí. No cabía en mi asombro.

"¿Qué… haces?"- Pregunté asustada.

"¿Me vas a decir la verdad? ¿O prefieres tener un accidente? Ya te lo dije una vez, este no es el país de las maravillas y nadie te salvará."-Susurró con una voz ronca y aterradora.

Me maldije una vez más, porque aunque estaba horrorizada, justo antes de eso, me había dado cuenta de algo que jamás había sentido.

Yuuno-kun, ya me lo había avisado. No podía creerlo… yo que siempre creí que todo podría controlarlo y ahora esto.

Porque a pesar de todo el daño que ella ahora mismo me hacía, tanto físico como con sus palabras, la verdad es que yo… yo…

Me he enamorado de ti, Fate Testarossa.


End file.
